


let me make it up to you

by artsypolarbear



Series: Clexa Oneshots [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: in which clarke fucks lexa into oblivionyou don't really need to know anything elseit's sin, just enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested i post some of the smut i have laying around so here you go you thirsties

Usually when Clarke came home after Lexa did, she came to the door to meet her. In fact, it was almost always – Lexa liked coming over and giving her a kiss, asking her if her day had gone alright, it was a little thing but it was her thing.

But not that day. No, even after Clarke had come in and taken off her coat, and called Lexa’s name, she got no answer – but she knew Lexa was home, she saw it from the fact that her coat and her bag were in the alcove, she could see a cup of tea on the counter where it hadn’t been in the morning, but Lexa herself was somewhere else.

Slightly confused, Clarke walked through to the kitchen, checked the library, but it wasn’t until she walked past the shut bedroom door that she heard it.

A whimpering moan.

A sly grin spread onto her lips as she burst into the bedroom, effectively startling Lexa while she was at it – she more or less jumped up from the bed, the toy she’d been using falling to the floor in the process, and her sudden surprise soon turned over to embarrassment and annoyance when she realized she was looking at Clarke.

“Couldn’t wait till I got home, huh?”

Lexa frowned and fell back to the bed, groaning loudly. “I was about to finish.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke snickered, picking up the dildo from the floor. “Looks like you were having fun.”

The dildo was soaking wet, visibly so.

Lexa just groaned again. “Did you have to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke repeated, setting down the toy and starting to undress herself. “I can make it up to you, though.”

Lexa turned her head just slightly to find Clarke undoing the buttons of her shirt, one at a time, to reveal a dark blue lacy bra – Lexa’s favorite, she’d bought it for her on Valentine’s day the year before, and it never failed to make her forget what air was.

Clarke knew this, and also saw the state Lexa was in; she saw her erect nipples, her legs, spread and limp, she saw her lips parted when she took off her shirt and went on to take off her pants – she saw the look in Lexa’s eyes, the pure desperate need, she was almost begging her to get closer, to come to bed with her, and she had every intention of doing so.

When she climbed over Lexa and met her lips with her own, she didn’t think about her own pleasure. She just saw Lexa and knew she needed it rough, and needed it bad.

“Poor baby,” she murmured in between kisses, “All needy and alone, while I was at work-“

Lexa grumbled and cut her off with a kiss. “No talking.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Clarke replied, pushing her down on the bed and moving down to kiss her neck. “There’s no rush.”

“Yes there is-“

“No, there isn’t.”

For a brief moment, Lexa looked down at Clarke, and when she saw the look in her eyes, she groaned.

“Please, Clarke, can’t you just let me have it easy and quick-“

“Oh, no,” Clarke murmured, pushing a strand of hair out of Lexa’s face as she kissed her mouth again. “You’ll have it quick. Over....and over again.”

The shudder that ran through Lexa’s body in response to Clarke’s voice was more than proof that she had her under her control.

She was wet, she was desperate, she’d been cut off right when she’d been about to come – she would’ve done anything to finish.

And so Clarke kissed her way down to her sex, and settled in between her legs, feeling Lexa’s hips jolt when she licked a circle around her clit, swollen more than she’d ever seen it. Her entire cunt was swollen, she’d clearly been teasing herself a little before trying to finish, and now, after what Clarke figured was more or less a ruined orgasm, it was swollen and wetter than she’d ever seen it.

The feel of the wetness beneath her mouth was so amazing she couldn’t help but moan, and her moan was echoed by Lexa when she began working her up towards an orgasm, determined and fast – she’d promised Lexa it would be quick, and she was nothing if not true to her word.

She had to wrap her arms around Lexa’s thighs to keep her in place. Lexa couldn’t help herself, she was so sensitive and so needy that she couldn’t decide whether she wanted Clarke’s mouth closer or off of her completely – and so she squirmed, begged Clarke for more, her words becoming more incoherent as she returned to the hazy state she’d been in just before Clarke had burst in. Her fingers curled around Clarke’s hair, and the gasping moan that left her lips when she came sent shivers down Clarke’s spine.

Normally, she would’ve stopped there.

But she wanted to see how far she could push Lexa. And so, when Lexa tried to pull away, she tightened her grip of her thighs, and shot her a look – a determined look, one which made Lexa’s eyes widen when she realized Clarke had no intention of stopping.

The feeling was as intense as it was good, she half wanted to beg Clarke to stop but she also _truly_ did not want that; she was tense, she had to be because if she relaxed she would’ve surely squirmed out of Clarke’s grasp. The tension in her muscles distracted her from the feeling at her sex for a while, but then, out of nowhere, she relaxed – and the feelings rushed over her, the burning heat more or less overcame her all at once, and she came again, still reeling from her last, but was sent over the edge with a choked cry. Her toes curled, her fingers grasped the sheets, and she almost felt like she’d faint.

She really looked like it too, and so, Clarke paused for a moment – she looked up, and saw Lexa staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily, and her eyes fell on her nipples, dark and having yet not received any attention at all.

She couldn’t allow that. She moved back up, caught Lexa’s nipple between her lips, and sucked, forgetting herself in the sensation for a long moment. She just focused on her mouth, on her tongue drawing circles and on the slight push she felt when Lexa’s back moved upwards and offered more of her breast to her mouth; she opened her eyes, looked up, and saw Lexa watching her, mouth hanging open, her lips plump and red, her pupils blown and a glassy look in her eyes. She looked stunningly beautiful, so spent, but not quite enough – Clarke wanted to see her limp and exhausted to the point of no words, of no thoughts, of simple pure relaxation and satisfaction. And what she wanted, she usually got.

“Turn over.”

Lexa obeyed without question, turning over and without even asking propping herself up so that she was on all fours, arms resting on a pillow under her chest, legs spread wide and inviting Clarke in. Clarke hummed, pleased that Lexa had done all that without her having to ask, and gave her ass a little slap before getting up and going over to the dresser to pick out a toy.

Lexa had been using the largest one when she’d walked in, and, after a while, Clarke decided on using it instead of something else – it was thick and pale blue, slightly ribbed and just the right length that Clarke could pound it all the way into Lexa without causing her any pain.

She took her time.

Lexa had already gotten two orgasms. She could wait a little while.

By the time Clarke got back to her, she was squirming a little, trying to turn her head to see where Clarke had gone – but when Clarke’s hand touched the wetness between her thighs, Lexa relaxed, melting into Clarke’s touch and raising her ass up to beg for more.

“Ask nicely,” Clarke murmured, her thumb stroking Lexa’s clit.

“Please,” Lexa sighed, “Clarke, just...fuck me.”

Clarke hummed and slid the toy into Lexa, slowly, drawing a moan from the brunette – she pushed the toy all the way in, watching as Lexa’s hips shifted to accommodate it, and then, their hips met.

“Rough or soft, Lexa?”

Clarke knew the answer before Lexa said it.

“Rough.”

She smirked and gripped Lexa’s waist, grabbed her hair with her other hand as she moved her hips back, only to thrust in again – she saw Lexa’s neck crane, saw the muscles in her back tighten, and slowly, as she began picking up her pace, she heard Lexa’s breaths become moans. She was sloppy wet, so much so that when Clarke pulled the toy out entirely a string of wetness dripped from it’s tip; the sight was almost hypnotic, and Clarke ignored Lexa’s whining ‘put it back’ for a long while before pushing back into her, leaning over her, her hand wrapping around her throat and pulling her up so that they were both kneeling upright on the bed. Lexa leaned back against Clarke, allowed her to support her as she kept pounding at her, thrusting in and out in a rhythm that kept her gasping for air, one hand on Clarke’s thigh keeping her grounded as she lost herself into the heat and the passion once again.

Clarke felt the vibrations of Lexa’s moan underneath her fingertips, and grinned wildly when she realized she’d made Lexa come again.

“Clarke...”

She still kept going, waited for Lexa to say what she wanted to say, she was getting tired but she didn’t care because all that really mattered was the fact that Lexa was there, whimpering in her arms.

She felt Lexa tremble, and realized she had to be exhausted – and so, swiftly as she could, she pulled out of her, and pushed her down, onto her back, returning the toy inside of her within moments. Lexa barely had time to miss the feeling of being so full, Clarke was back on top of her so quickly, only now her face was level with her own and the look in her eyes...it made Lexa’s head spin.

Not that it wasn’t spinning before. She’d come not once, but thrice, and she was more or less ready to stop and lay down and be happy forever – but she didn’t feel ready, Clarke didn’t seem like she was done with her either, and Lexa just...surrendered, happily, to Clarke’s wishes.

She gave in and spread her legs even more as she kissed Clarke back, feeling Clarke’s tongue slip against her own, feeling the toy pound at her in a way that made her feel owned and so good; she couldn’t think about anything else, she was sweaty and there was drool on her chin and her hair was mussed up, she was so tired and so satisfied and she wasn’t too sure if she could go on for another, and yet, she wanted it.

She wanted Clarke to never stop.

“One more,” Clarke growled, catching Lexa’s lip between her teeth for a brief moment, “I want you to come for me, one more time.”

She knew one more orgasm would be all that Lexa could take. She knew she was nearing her limit.

She was looking into Lexa’s eyes, watching for an answer, when she realized Lexa wasn’t coherent enough to form words – she was focusing more on the toy inside of her, on the feeling of Clarke’s hips and body rubbing against her swollen and overly sensitive clit; she was losing herself, Clarke could see that, and she couldn’t tear her eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful that looking away, even if for just a moment, felt wrong. She couldn’t tear her eyes off the glassy look in Lexa’s eyes, or the way her lips, kissed so hard they were red, were glistening with drool - and she couldn’t help but notice that Lexa was so limp beneath her, her body moving whenever Clarke pushed the toy inside of her, her head lolling back with each thrust.

She looked as though she weren’t even entirely there.

She watched as Lexa’s eyes rolled back, as her head fell back down onto the bed; she felt her back arch, her body meeting her own, her arms tensing up and her hands gripping the pillow beneath her head as she fought the oncoming climax – it was almost too much, Lexa wanted it so much but it felt too intense, for a brief moment she was afraid; but Clarke’s hand was on her jaw, Clarke’s voice was there, by her ear, coaxing her to it, through it –

“Come for me, Lexa.”

With a shudder, Lexa finally let go. It was more intense than anything she’d ever felt, the climax forced a loud moan from her throat, and for a moment, all she saw was white – Clarke watched her eyes flutter shut, felt her shuddering beneath her, and watched as she fell limp.

She pulled out and got rid of the toy as quick as she could, her eyes never really leaving the soft smile on Lexa’s lips – her eyes were hazy, eyelids drooping as her head lolled to and fro, she looked so sleepy and so satisfied that Clarke couldn’t help but smile.

“Was that good?”

Lexa’s eyes looked at Clarke for a second before moving away again, but Clarke saw a shy nod.

“Tired?”

“Mhmm...”

“C’mere,” Clarke smiled, helping Lexa to roll over and partially into her arms. “You’re so cute.”

Lexa wasn’t registering anything, really. She was just laying there, staring at the ceiling, feeling like she’d been wrapped in a warm blanket of pleasure and love, only half aware that Clarke was there with her.

Clarke stroked Lexa’s hair out of her face, noticing the sheen of sweat that covered her entire body; she wiped the drool off of her chin, and kissed her softly, only to barely get a response from the sleepy brunette in her arms.

“I love you,” she murmured, her forehead resting against Lexa’s.

Lexa hummed and shifted a little, resting her head against Clarke's arm. “I’m your....fucktoy.”

She slurred the words, and Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle, a little bit in disbelief. “What’d you say?”

But Lexa was already asleep.

Clarke figured she’d ask about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life
> 
> also share this if you're a sinner, let's all go to hell together


End file.
